worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Masters' Destroyer
BACKGROUND The Masters' heavy cruiser is, ton for ton, the most heavily armed ship known. They are based in the large vessel holds of the Masters' motherships, and usually serve as the escort fleet units for these large vessels. Although not equipped with force fields, the heavy cruiser is a very sturdy vessel that can absorb much punishment before she is destroyed. The heaviest of the weapon systems, including the bombardment fusion cannons, face forward, mounted in four 'bent' cannon barrels which are a clear visual distinction. The central sections bulges out slightly in the horizontal, before narrowing again towards the main engines. This class was responsible, during the Second Robotech War, for many kills on ships and mecha from the Armies of the Southern Cross. In the climactic battle of that war, the Southern Cross Headquarters, with the Supreme Commander, was vaporised by a fusion beam salvo from one of these vessels. Few survived the Robotech Wars. Model Type - Destroyer Class - Destroyer/Heavy Cruiser Crew - 90 + 132 troops/pilots. Can support upto 10 000 peopel total. MDC By Location Main Hull - 45 000 Engines - 6 000 Airlocks (many) - 300 Large Airlocks - 1 500 Mecha Bay Doors - 4 000 Sensor Antennas (many) - 300 Hull per 40ft - 300 Particle Cannons - 600 Particle Guns - 150 Anti-matter guns - 1 000 AR - 18 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 30mm rounds Speed Space - mach 6 Air - mach 3 Fold - 10 light years per hour Range - 2 months of operations without replenishment. Reflex Furnace can oerate for 35 years. Statistics Height - 148m Length - 386m Width - 101m Weight - 65 000 tons Cargo - 100s of tons. See Mecha complement below Power System - Zorrelev-Qualdir-98 protoculture-fueled Reflex furnace cluster Cost - na Weapons Weapon Type - Particle Cannon (4) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 300 000km Damage - 4d4x100 Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Particle Cannon (4) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 300 000km Damage - 2d4x100 Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Particle Cannon (2) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 175 000km Damage - 1d6x100 Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Particle Cannon (2) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 100 000km Damage - 1d4x100 Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Particle Guns (30) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha/missile Range - 45km Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - 8 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +4 strike Weapon Type - Anti-Matter gun (4) Primary Purpose - anti-planet/ship Range - 400km Damage - 3d6x1000 Rate Of Fire - 1 per melee Payload - 60 Bonuses - -2 strike Bonuses and penalties Cannot dodge attacks from fighters or mecha +2 dodge versus capital ships Systems of Note Cross Dimensional Radar - Range of 200 billion km and can track upto 100 000 targets at once. This system allows the ship to detect what may lie along thier fold path or what may be be waiting in the area of their fold destination. Also the system can detect incoming ships prior to them defolding into the area. Standard Radar - Range of 4000km and can track upto 2000 targets at once Radar Warning receiver - Informs the crew of possible radar lock. Range - 4000km Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 4000km and can target upto 200 targets at once Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Lidar/Ladar - This system uses lasers to detect and image items as small as 50cm at 20km, as small as 300cm (2.0m) out to 50km and as small as 1000cm (10.0m) out to 100km. This system also assists the other sensors in detected and identification. Fold Communications - Range unknown. No lag in communication time out to 20ly. +1 second of lag for every 20ly thereafter. (1000ly would have a lag of 49 seconds). Amplifiers can double the effectiveness. Standard Communications - Range of 1 million km with next to no lag between communication points. Gravitic sensors - This system detects and analyzes gravtic anomolies out to a range of 300 000km. Electromagnetic sensors - This system detects and analyzes electromagnetic anomolies out to a range of 300 000km. Thermal and Infa-red Sensors - This system detects and analyzes Thermal and Infa-Red anomolies out to a range of 300 000km. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the crew can impose a penalty of -3 to strike and a -20% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within standard radar range depending on terrain. Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold thousands of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Complete Environmental System - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed (and can recirculate breathable air indefinitely if neccessary), computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 1000 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several thousand rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewports. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system, power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators so on and so forth. Motion detector/Collision Warning System External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 1000m away and louder sounds at longer distances) Spotlights - high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 2000m away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is to a radius of 2000m doing 2d4x10 000md to anything within the radius. Mecha Complement 72 Bio Roids with hoversleds 4 Shuttlecraft References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech The RPG The Masters Saga